My life changed because of you
by TheBlossomingRose0731
Summary: Sasuke was one tough kid and attractive, or so all the kids said. He'd take on anybody, risk anything for the bad gang. But that was before he met Sakura and began to turn his life around and changes everything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I used to be a bully and hate a lot of people but then my whole life changes. I finally met this girl who treated me better than I deserve to be treated. She is beautiful, she is kind and she is very helpful to me. She reminds me of a sweet beautiful cherry blossom. I'll never stop loving her because I love the way she treated me, helped me and love how she always stay by my side when ever I'm alone. This girl is way different from other girls and I like that. Her name is Sakura Haruno.


	2. This is how Sasuke was a bully first!

This how it start off when I was bully. During the beginning of sophomore year to almost the last day of school at Konoha High, I was really aggressive at that time and I always fight with people in school but I don't fight with girls because most of them are crushing on me like crazy and it's not right for a guy to hit a girl. I never made make good friends at that time but I did join the bad gang and these people I hang out are Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. I was drinking, smoking, doing drugs and playing chicken with them. I know I was a bad person at that time but I need to make changes in my life because it's not going so well. Only thing that I never do is have sex with other girls so yeah I'm a virgin.

It was May 1st In the middle-almost at the end of school day. In school I was next to my locker with my friend from the gang Suigetsu, I got my backpack and I check how many cigarettes I have. I only have one more cigarette and that was not enough to make me high. Then I heard Naruto and other boys Kiba, Rock Lee, and Neji the people I didn't get along started talking shit about me they were facing forward at the back.

"So yeah Sasuke thinks I did something wrong to him but he's the one who's creating all the drama." Naruto said.

"He so agressive I mean he needs to get a life and none of the boys don't even like him and some are scared of him because he could fight better than other boys no offence you guys." Kiba said.

"I was never friends with him because he gets mad easily and he's such a bad influence on people." Rock Lee said.

"I know what makes him a bad influence it's because he hangs out with the gang and this is why he bullies you the most and also us." Neji said.

"Exactly and he's always talking shit about us and to most people that he hates and doesn't get along. Isn't he that stupid or what?" Naruto said. And who the hell does he think I''m stupid? He shouldn't be talking these stupid stuff about me.

I am stronger than any boy and I'm deffenitly not going to get disrespectfull in this school. I was pissed so pissed that I want to get close to hitting Naruto. Suigetsu and I came up to Naruto and his friends and telling Naruto off only because he was the one who started a conversation about me first.

"Hey Naruto are you talking shit about me?" I asked in a pissed way and pushed him a little.

"Well you had been talking shit about other people to your gang in the first place!" Naruto talked back as if he were going to stood up for me.

"If you you're going to talk shit about me it better be behind my back and I hope I don't here it!" I was answering back to him and I was almost this close to hit him. "So get out of my way and Suigetsu's way hahaha." then Suigetsu and I both started laughing

"Yeah laugh at asshole!" Naruto called me that.

"You're calling me an asshole how dare you call me an asshole huh?" I said by almost punching him. I started to get angry and the more he did it the more he will get hurt by me. "Call me an asshole one more time or I'm gonna punch you in the mouth!" I said that to him and that's what he will get if he calls me that one more time.

"You could talk about people all you want but don't realize that you are the one who always starts drama to me and them?" Naruto keeps talking while his friends where behind them frowning at me. "And ok Sasuke just shut up because we're tired of your crap!" Naruto just got me angrier than I was before when he said "shut up" to my face like that. I mean that also pisses me off.

"Don't tell me to shut up and I'll tell you to shut up if you just fucking leave me alone!" I started to hit Naruto at the head and face and pushed him to the ground because he was getting me real mad. Naruto's friends picked him up and most people saw me what I did then Suigetsu just pulled me because he didn't want me to get any trouble. Then we went outside of school just for me to cool down.

"Listen Sasuke people are just brainless freaks don't ever listen to them because they are nothing but a loser trying to start with you know what I mean right?" Suigetsu gave me an advise of how I should just stay out of it.

"I know it's just that my life sucks full of annoying and obnoxious people I mean they don't understand me at all." I was really cooling down and I was just feeling depress right now. Suigetsu tapped me on my back then we both went back inside and went to our next period class which is History that class sucks.

We met Karin and Jugo in that class then we talked about what happened between me and Naruto.

"So happen between you and Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Did you guys have a big fight?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah deffinetly but I never get in trouble." I answered them. "Naruto is a pain in the ass if he won't shut the fuck up what he said about."

"I was there with him and Naruto was too stupid Naruto should off talk shit behind his back so he won't here it!" Suiegetsu said that which makes me happy. "I mean what an idiot."

"I know right he such a dumb-ass." I said it.

The class starts and the teacher gave us worksheets. Then we started working on it and texting each other at the same time and the teacher never looks and cares.


	3. The first time Sasuke meets Sakura!

Class was over and then me and the gang we're walking together to class talking about History and how that class sucks. History is boring because all they dois talk about the real world crap I'm like who cares. Also they talk about dead people like I don't give a shit about it.

"So yeah History makes us boring right?" I said.

"Hell yeah! Suigetsu said. "And why the hell do have to learn about presidents?"

"Yeah I know right they're all fucking dead!" Jugo answered Suigetsu.

"Like nobody fucking cares about it!" Karin said. "Our other classmates are just nerds there."

"Yeah hahaha." Suigetsu said with a laugh.

The bell rang and I went straight to my very last period class which is chemistry and the gang are not even in that class. So I sat down feeling bored as hell. I took my phone out without a teacher looking at me and started text Suigetsu. The class start the teacher was talking about same old crap about how you work with chemicals and shit. After that she assigned partners.

"Ok class you would be assigned partners I will give you numbers if you have the same number as the other person than that person is your partner." the chemistry explained it then she started giving number and I really don't want a partner because I barely get along with everyone in this class.

"Sasuke this number is for you." the teacher gave me the number it said #16. "And here you go sweetheart here's you number and go sit next to Sasuke." the teacher gave this girl name Sakura Haruno the number. I looked at her number and I was like holy crap she has the same number and she's my partner.

"Um Sasuke, you and Sakura are working together ok." the tacher said and I'm not sure if I should get along with Sakura but she kinda looks familiar to me but whatever.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Sakura said in a happy voice. "So you got any ideas how to make the chemical project?" Sakura asked me in a soft way like she's about to blush because of my good looks.

"Well yeah like just first come up with your own and then I can come with my own ok?" I said it in a little rude way. I know that Sakura's not even my type but I never said anything bad to her because she's a girl and I don't hurt girls. Most of the time I don't pay attention that much of who's in this class. All I care about is me and the gang.

"Ok Sasuke I'll creat my own as many as I can." Sakura started to smile and blush a little like she's crushing on me.

"So class listen up the project is not for homework it's for class work so you guys can do the project tommorow. Right now I'm going to give you guys worksheets to do and you guys can go back to your seats!" the teacher explained it to us.

Sakura went back to her seat which makes me feel more comfortable because she scares me a little when she blushed me. I started doing my worksheet and text Suigetsu at the same time. The teacher never catches me doing it because all she does is sit in her desk fixing her papers which a lot of work for her to do. Everyone including me is now done with our worksheets and we hand it in one by one. I sat back down and text Suigetsu again.

After that the bell and I met up with the gang outside of school near the gate smoking and talking at the same time. I talked to them about my partner in chemistry. My partner was a little creepy because she blushed at me.

"My partner yeah she was a freak but at least she got some ideas which I don't haha what a nerd she is!" I talk crap about Sakura even though I don't even know her well but it was creepy when she blushed at me like that.

"Yeah maybe I'm better then that freak hahaha!" Karin said it and the rest of the gang laugh but not me because I didn't have the mood to laugh. "She such a goody tow shoes, also she's soo ugly when she has a big forehead and her friends are just too much of a goody too shoes too hahahaha." Karin continued talking then laughing so is Suigetsu and Jugo. For me I just keep a straight face.

"Yeah she' and her friends are pathetic losers hahaha!" Jugo also said a mean compliment about her and I feel like I'm not part of this conversation for some reason.

"I wish I was in your last period class so we can just chill out there!" Suigetsu wish that but I don't really agree with this at all. "Feel bad for you that you have a partner freaking you out."

"Ok guys let's not talk about her because I barely know her so lets walk andsmoke outta here." I said.

We walk together to our homes, talk and smoke our cigarettes. First we stopped at the liquor store to buy some beer for us. Suigetsu lied to his age to buy beer and then we walked outta here. After that we finished smoking and we both went home.

I went strait to went to my room listening to music. I didn't really care about school that much but I started doing homework by getting the wrong answers. I always get C's, D's and F's in any of my classes. Itachi my older obnoxious brother started knocking on my door because he got annoyed by my loud rap, heavy metal and screamo mix genre music.

"Hey Sasuke turn off the music or lower it down ok!" Itachi yelled at me and I ignored him a little bit then lowered it down.

"Ok Itachi is it better now?" I yelled back because I was annoyed by him. Then he left without an answer wow he's cool but not really.

Itachi always say "put down the volume it's loud." I'm like "shut the hell up listen to your own music." So it bugs me a lot when he does that. Itachi maybe be a good brother to me but I won't let him over protect me from anything. But the good thing is that Itachi doesn't care if i drink one of his beer. Well I'm fifteen in a half and I don't care what age should I suppose to drink.

I started thinking about how to do the chemistry project but it was actually Sakura who is doing it first not me. So I lied down on my bed because I was feeling tired from school and other bullshit crap. Maybe it's because I drank a cup of soda for breakfast and smollowed my pills well who knows anyways.


	4. Sasuke and the gang got arrested!

It was 6:00pm and I woke up. Suijetsu send me a text saying that I should meet him by the school gate. I got my packpack full of cigarettes, pills and a beer bottle for me to drink. Also put my cellphone in my pocket and then i was ready to leave. My brother wouldn't know if I'm sneeking out because he's too busy playing Plants vs Zombies in his iPad at his room. I got out of the house and walking strait to school gate which is not far from my neighborhood. The gang and I talked about what we're going to do.

"Hey guys so what are talking about?" I asked as if I we're knowing that we're going to do the same stuff.

"We're going to cruise near the street then we will spead race it with my car." Suigetsu said.

"We will never get caught by the police." Jugo added on. We've done this before and we never did get caught by the cops.

"Also we will take pills and swallow it to make us high!" Karin also added on. I was not really into being high but I'll follow their leads.

"Alright so who's driving?" I asked and I actually wanted to drive because I'm into speeding.

"You Sasuke because I've been driving so I'm gonna give you a chance." Suijetsu made me drive and I learn to drive only in driver's ed.

I went in Suijetsu's car and everyone else did. The car was like shiny silver and small but we can all fit in because it's just the four of us. Then I started driving and took one pill. I drove towards the street and started cruising. After cruising I start speeding asfast as I can and trying not to get caught by any cop.

"Yeah Sasuke whoo!" Suigetsu was having a great time in my driving.

"Wow I love your speeding it's better than Suigetsu's." Karin comments it.

"Hey!" Suigetsu got little piss what Karin said.

"Wow nice job Sasuke keep going!" Jugo's supporting me.

"Thanks guys!" I thank them.

I turn left becuase of so many cars and I bumped 2 cars by accidently. I keep speeding as hard as I could but then some car with lights are behind us and it's chasing after us. It was the cops and it's getting neer us. Then we we're out of gas and the car stopped at the side of the street.

"Sasuke why did you stopped?" Suigetsu asked. "The cops are going to get us!"

"We ran out of gas." I said it as if I was worried also.

"Look behind us now!" Karin said when she saw the cops coming by.

"Oh my god it's the cops!" Jugo shouted because he was scared of the cops like he never get arrested before.

"Hey you guys get out of the car now!" The cops yelled at us.

We got out of the car, they got our stuff put at the back of their car and the cops cuft us then put us in the police car. The didn't give us speeding tickets but they saw what's inside our stuff and it was our beer bottles, cigarettes, and pills. The police charge us on these type of stuff which we aren't suppose to do.

"You guys are drinking, doing drugs, and smoking while you're driving!" One cop who is on the wheel yelled at us again.

"Yeah we did..." Suigetsu answered.

"Speed racing like playing chicken!" One cope asked again.

"Yes.." I answred.

"It's allegal for you guys and because of that we're going to sent four of you to jail!" Cops said.

"Okay." We both ansered the cops together.

The police drove us to prison. Then we're already here the cop uncuffed us then locked the 4 of us up. I felt like I had stepped over an important line. I stepped over it when I'm not thinking, and probably there was not going back.

"So I guess my brother will be so pissed and worried about where was I." I was so worried what I did wrong. "What do we do now?"

"Well I guess we just chill...Ugh my parents are going to abuse me from what I did wrong." Karin was so shocked of being in jail. "I can't take it anymore I want to die!"

"Does someone has alcohol? I'm thursty.." Jugo asked but there's no alcohol some where here.

"No alcohol here ugh.." Suigetsu answered Jugo. "How about we asked the police if we could call our parents from home to here." Suigetsu explained it as he doesn't worry that much that we're here. "Hey Police man can we call our parents to let us know we're here in jail?"

"Ok here's the phone and take turns guys ok." the Police gave us the phone.

Suiegetsu went first to call his parents. "Hey mom please don't panic!" he talked on the phone and started to get pissed at his mom. "Ok no big deal mom your going to bail me out but don't get fustrated at me and you could ground me if you want."

It was Jugo's turn. "Hello dad I'm in jail." He was so shocked about his dad getting real mad. "I understand dad just please bail me out thank you!"

It was Karin's turn and she's scared right now. "Mom I'm in jail please bail me out and please don't hurt me" Karin started to panic a little. "Ok thank you!"

Then it was my turn to call Itachi. "Hello Itachi I'm in prison can you bail me out please!" Itachi was like shocked and pissed because I was here. I knew he's going to have a reaction about me being here. "Ok Itachi calm down and just bail me out no big deal." there I made Itachi calm.

The police took the phone and lock us back inside. It was 7:00 and I was bored. I'm not worried about my school work but I'm a little worried about my chemistry project that I have to do with Sakura and I have no good ideas about the chemicals yet. Then our relatives are here for bailing us out and most of them have angry faces on but Itachi has a down face like he wants to kill himself. The police unlocked us up and we sat at the bench at the main entrance of prison. Then our relatives took us home.

Itachi and I we're home now. Itachi got really upset about me being in prison and he thinks that I'm turning into a bad brother well actually I am. He doesn't even feel like talking to me right now. I think he wants me to change my attitude and my persanality but not in his way I don't. Right now I'm scared of life and I couldn't get away with it. Someday I could just cut my self and be emo instead but I don't want to do it.


	5. Sasuke is about to change!

The next day I was eating my breakfast while thinking about last I put my tomatoes and my soda bottles inside my backpack. My brother started talking to me about what happened yesterday. He really looked sad and I started to feel bad.

"Sasuke you've been the naughtiest brother I've ever seen." Itachi said. He's right I'm nuaghty.

"I know Itachi." I said. I finshed breakfast and got my backpack and leave.

* * *

The gang and I are at the gate before 1st period start. We are having this conversation about how we we're in jail yesterday last night.

"I can't believe the police charge us on doing drugs, smoking, drinking and speed racing..." I said.

"We're going to miss these kind of stuff but who cares let's keep doing it." Suigetsu said.

"I hate polices ruining our lives." Karin said.

"Fuck those cops we're still gonna do those stuff and nobody's gonna stop us." Jugo said.

"Agree.." Karin, Suigetsu and I said together.

The bell rang, we walk inside the school together and we are going to talk more about it later when we get to our history class.

* * *

I was called down to the student administrator room. It was during in the middle of my 1st period class which is Reading and Writing workshop. I didn't feel like being here right now so I sat down feeling bored as hell, but someone opened the door and just called my name to come. I followed him to his room and went in.

"Hello Sasuke my name is Kakashi Katake and I your student administrator." Kakashi introduced me with a weird smile on his face.

"Hey nice to meet you..so why am I called down here?" I asked as if I didn't want to be here and I fee like I don't have the time.

"Well you see I got a report from Naruto Uzumaki that you've been hurting him, bullying him and harrasing him." he explained it as if he wants to punish me. "I mean that kind of behavior is not tolerated in the school building young man." Kakashi wants to correct me but I just don't want to here about thisright now.

"Well he was the one who talk shit about me and that's why I stood up for myself by fighting him! Gosh.." I answered him back in a rude way because he was annoying me right now.

"Listen young man just ignored what he said about you so nothing bad will ever happen to you!" Kakashi yelled at me because I was very disrepectful to him. "Other than that your brother send you a letter about you. Also Itachi and I became good friends when he met early here before you cameto school." Kakashi explained and he pulled out a letter from his work bag then hand it to me. I read it and I knew my brother will say things like that because I've act like douchbag to him ever since.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_When I looked at you at the mirror I want to kill myself. I want to punch my self hard enough that I can't believe that you've been acting like a fool. I tried to take care of you, help you and make a better life for you but all you do is just ignored me. I don't think you love me and I don't think you're going to change after what happened yesterday. I can't believe I'm saying this but right now I feel like I just want to die because of you. Your attitude sucks and it needs to be fixed or I'll commit suicide._

_Love your dearly sad brother: Itachi_

I was done reading it and I felt scared now. "I have something to say about this letter Kakashi." I said it to him in a soft voice because the letter was terrifying.

"Go ahead Sasuke tell my anything."

"Ok I'm going to change myself base on this letter."

"Well Sasuke you better change." Kakashi was counting on me to change my attitude and my personality. "You've been a bully for years but now you have to change. That means no more hanging out with the wrong group of friends, no smoking, underage drinking, doing drugs and also playing chicken. It's time to grow up young man." Kakshi told me his advise that I shouldn't do any of the bad stuff anymore. "Also I know your partner is Sakura Haruno in chemistry what a nice and a good girl she is and you should do the same as her." Kakshi knows that because probably Sakura talked about me as if she likes me.

"Ok Kakashi I'll try not to do that ever again and I'll try to stay away from the gang." I told him that I'll change and I will have a possitive attitude like Sakura the goodygirl and a straight A+ student.

"Well Sasuke you are about to change and start a new life for you." Kakashi said. "Now you can go back to your 1st period class and it's that period is not over yet." Kakashi let me back to class and I was just a little happy but right now I fee like I can change for the best.

My life is now starting to change. For now on I will not meet Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo at the gate and hang out with them. I will always rely on this person Sakura Haruno because she is really nice, caring, smart and I hope she will help me get a good grade and a better life. I quit smoking, underage drinking, doind drugs and the worst thing I quit is playing chicken with the gang. Someday I will be more independent about my life and I really want to get good grades and have a better life. Here I am starting to change.


	6. Sasuke's and Naruto's conversation!

Later that day I was walking straight to the media center during free period. I went in and sat down trying to figure out what I'm going to do in the chemistry project. I got my homework out and start doing. Also I took my toamtoes amd soda bottle out and sstarted eating and drinking without a teacher looking at me and catching me do it. I think about Sakura because I think she's cute but I just want to stay friends with her first.

My homework was complete and put head down becuse I was feeling tired and bored. Then I heard naruto's voice in front of the book shelves. He was talking to Jiraiya his guidence counselor about me again but he's not saying bad things about me. I stood up and saw really close to them what they're talking about. He's talking about how I became a bully to him and he says that we used to be friends in elementary school. Yes I had been friends with him since elemtary school. Maybe I did do a few things wrong and maybe I crossed a line when I stopped being friends with him and blame him for everything in 3 years ago when we're 7th grade. I never went to school with him in 5th and 6th grade because I moved to another place but then I came back here in Konoha during 7th grade.

"Ive been friends with Sasuke since elementary school but then left before 5th grade and 6th grade." Naruto told his counciler about it. "After that he came back in 7th grade to harass me and started bullying me for no reason. He's still doing it to me, to my friends and to other people."

"Naruto friends can come and go but don't let Sasuke go on your way to harass you. I understand why he change but just stay away from hm if that works." Jiraiya explained to him.

"Yesterday he was starting with me and I have a feeling he's going to do it more." Naruto kept talking and then he started to cry. Oh my gosh I feel bad now. He's crying because of me being mean to him. I'm such a threat now. "I don't know what to do now Jiraiya."

"Naruto look at me just try to defend yourself so he wont bother you anymore." Jiraiya explained and he hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back.

"And he has to learn that not to hurt people that way." Naruto said. I felt nervous right now.

"I know Naruto." said Jiraiya.

"Ok if he keeps doing it what will I do?" Naruto asked.

"Report it to the administrator again so he will teach him a lesson." Jiraiya answered. "And I got to go now bye naruto."

"Bye Jiraiya." Naruto said.

Then Jiraiya left the media center. Naruto stoped crying and put his head down and started to think about what happened between me and him. I went up to Naruto to apologize and talk things over.

"Hey Naruto um can sit with you?" I asked in a polite way.

"Look Sasuke if you're going to harrass me and hurt me again I'm going to get out of here." Naruto answered. I really want to apologize to him because I realize what bad things I've done to him, to his friends and other people.

"Naruto I'm not going to harrass you or hurt you." I said. "I just want to say sorry for everything because the reason why it's because..." I paused because I'm a afraid to blurt out my secret why I was bullying him and blaming him for no reason.

"Because what sasuke? tell me!" Naruto asked impaciently.

"It's because 2 of my parents died. My brother Itachi killed them and I was stressed out because of that. That's why I started to hurt people." I explained my secret to him.

"Just because of your 2 parents died doesn't mean you have the right to pick on me and other people for that reason Sasuke." Naruto said it. "Look Sasuke we've been friends since we're little. You weren't here with me till 5th and 6th grade but you came back in 7th grade to harrass and blame me." Naruto explained how we used to be friends. "Sasuke why do you always call me an idiot and whimp when ever I panic too much and makes pistake too much? I mean I always get offended because of that and you don't hurt people that way ok."

"Naruto I don't know but it kind of feels weird and worrying too much is just way out of control." I answered for him to understand.

"The reason why it's because I have a panic disorder. Do you know how it feels like to have a panic disorder?" Naruto explained it. "It is frightening, painful and sick. I'm not proud of it but I learned alot from it." Naruto put his head down for a second and looked back at me. "2 years from now nobody's going to remember how strong and attractive you are but they're going to remember what kind of effect, fighting and attitude you have on them." Naruto finished talking.

"Naruto I'm really sorry, I did make you feel bad and I hope we can be friends again." I apologize and I realy want to be friends with him again.

"I don't know about it Sasuke but I do accept your apology." Naruto wasn't sure but he did felt okay now. "And oh I know you're partner Sakura in your chemistry class. She's a good friend of mine, she told me she really likes you and Sasuke try to be nice to her ok?" Naruto brought up about Sakura which really makes me more happy.

The bell rang and Naruto and I were walking out of the media center. Then we started to become more cooler but we're not yet friends again. We're waving eachother goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke see you tommorow." Naruto said and he smiled.

"By Naruto I'll see you tommorow." I said it back and I started smiling and felt happy.

I became more happy then before and I think that me and Naruto will become friends again soon. And for Sakura well I'm going to be more happy when I meet her in chemistry. Next period is going to feel like hell because of the gang.


	7. Sasuke meets Sakura again!

Later that day, I was in my history class with the gang and the period is almost over. Right now I feel very happy that me and Naruto had a good conversation. The gang are trying to make me do some other bad things which I can't do anymore.

"Hey Sasuke wasn't our race from last night awesome even though we got caught by the police?" Suigetsu ask. "and oh my mom took away my car which pisses me off."

"Well it was ok..." I answered. I really don't like what happen last night because it was wrong for me. What can I say I really crossed a line by joining the bad gang. "It's not that awesome i guess.."

"Are you kidding me? It was mad shit awesome!" Jugo said. "Also it's kind of funny how the police caught us speeding oh.. you should see the look on their faces!"

"It was soo fucking cool!" Karin said. "My mom didn't even abuse me which makes me soo happy!"

"So um Sasuke want to chill out with us at the bar/clubbing with all the drinking and dancing with hot people?" Suigetsu asked.

"Um I can't because I'm going to be really busy." I lied because I don't want to go. I mean going to the bar is really dangerous for me. "Just have to do important stuff."

"Oh did your brother ground you hahaha?" Suijetsu asked that stupid question in a joking way. My brother yeah he'll never ground me.

"No I just don't feel like going that all..." I said it again. "I just need a rest..."

"Well ok but it's going to be fun!" Suigetsu said. He thinks it's fun which is not. I really don't like going to the bar with some of the slutty girls there because you know why..I want to be a virgin forever until I marry someone that I really like..Sakura kind of but I could just be friends with her first.

"Yeah really because I get to dance with all the sexy ladies in there." Juga said.

"Also Im going to dance with all the hot guys and hot ladies there." Karin said. "I'm actually bisexual or a lesbian because I want to dance with girls."

"We know that.." Suigetsu, Jugo and I both said it together when Karin keeps saying that.

The bell rang, I walk with the gang for a little while even though I tried to stay away from them. They keep talking about the bar which really annoys me a little. I went to my chemistry class, I sat down next to Sakura. Sakura smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey I listed some ideas for our project." said Sakura in her happy tone of voice. "Do want to look?" she asked soflty then started blushing.

"Sure." I said. She handed me the paper and I start reading it. "Wow Sakura you're really smart smarter than me." She really wrote alot of things down.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun that was sweetof you." Sakura thank me. I can feel her kindness in my heart. I think I'm in love with her.

"No problem." I said. "I mean you could do alot better then I could because I'm bad at creatingmyown ideas."

"Um Sasuke you don't have to get ideas because I already have alot." Sakura suggested me that.

"Ok Sakura." I said. I really like the way she talks and how she so good at helping me. " I liked that you really helped me alot." I complemented her.

"Thanks Sasuke" she thank me. "So um do you want to come over to my house someday?" Sakura asked. I really was happy when she asked that because I really want to get to know her better. I think she's a good friend.

"Sure anytime." I answered. "We're friends right?" I asked that because I want to know if she knows where starting to become friends.

"Yeah we're are and we're going to be good friends some day." Sakura answered. I was also happy when she said that which makes me so comfortable. Now I don't have to hang out with the gang anymore.

"Okay Class you will start on your projects and if you not done we will finish on monday." The teacher explained about the project again.

Then Sakura and I got some items and start working on our project. We're figuring out what to make. It could be a water power or a liquid bender i don't know. The bell rang and we're going to finish our project tommorow. I walk together at the hallways.

"Sakura it's been nice working with you." I compliment her.

"And it was nice working with you Sasuke-kun." she compliment back. "So do want my cellphone number here?" she gave me a little piece of paper of ner number.

"Thanks I'll call you anytime." I said.

"Okay I will love too." she said with a small blush. "Bye Sasuke-kun see you on monday." Sakura said and waved to me goodbye.

"And bye Sakura I'll see you on monday and call me!" I said and waved back.

I really like her and right now I feel like I want to be more than friends with her. I think I want to be her boyfriend because she's really beautiful and she has a face of cherryblossom, also she reminds me of my cherryblossom in my uchiha village. Let's just see what we'll happen between me and Sakura if we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend.


	8. Sasuke and Sakura first time hangout!

After school I was walking home happy because of Sakura. I can't stop thinking about her I mean I think I'm in love with her. I got home and went up stairs. I walk to Itachi's room to apologize to him because of me being a jerk to him. Then I saw a letter taped at the front of his door. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I went out to hang out friends. I'm not going to be here on saturday and sunday because I'm going to sleep over at one of my friend's house. Sasuke I love you my one and only little brother. I heard from Kakashi that you've changed and don't do anything stupid ok. You know I care about you because I'm your older brother. Oh Sasuke I know why you hate me it's because I did kill our parents for a reason. It's because Madara our great uncle just made me do it and it was his fault not mine. He just wanted to use me as his slave but I didn't accept it. So he dare me to kill our parents. Sasuke please forgive me it wasn't my fault._

_Love you caring brother; Itachi_

I was done reading it, I opened the door and saw he wasn't there. I can't believe that I was a jerk and I really need to say sorry to him. He did love me and I didn't know any of this stuff why he killed our parents before. I never liked Madara before because he wasn't a good family to us. Right now I kinda miss my brother but now that I'm happy I can have the house to myself. After that I went to my room started doing homework. Then I started calling Sakura on my cellphone because I feel like it and I have a feeling that I love her. Sakura answered her cellphone.

"Hello Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing just doing my homework." I answered.

"So do you have any plans after doing your homework?" She asked because I think she wants to hang out with me and I really want to hang out with her.

"Um no plans for me, so do you want to hang out and see a movie?" I asked that and hopefully she will say yes.

"Sure I will love to!" Sakura answered with a little loud happy tone of her voice.

"So um are you and your mom is going to pick me up?"

"Yes and where do you live? text me that."

I started texting my address where I live. I can't believe it, I'm really going to be more excited hanging out with her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun I'll meet you there!"

"No problem Sakura! I'm going to finish my homework bye Sakura."

"Bye Sasuke-kun call me if your done with you're homework and if you're ready to hang out."

I hung up. I started doing my homework as fast as I can. I have one more homework that I'm doing and then I'm out. Homework stresses me out like my head is about to explode. Now I was finished with my homework. I change my clothes into casual clothes because I do not like wearing baggy clothes when I meet her and I want to look my best. I was done changing my clothes and I went to Itachi's room and start spraying his cologne on me because I don'thave cologne. After that I went down stairs and rest for awhile. I started texting Itachi that I'm going to hang out with my new friend Sakura and Itachi text back saying that he's ok with that. So he let me. Then Sakura called my cellphone number.

"Hello Sakura are you ready?" I asked if she's ready for her and her mom to pick me up.

"Yeah we're on our way to your house." Sakura answered. "Are you done with your homework and are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered. Then we both hung up.

I was sitting on the couch at the family room waiting patiently. Right now I'm really happy with my life. I'm so lucky that I didn't bond with the gang this time because now that I have a new friend that's really a good choice, I could have a good life again. This is going to be the first time me and Sakura will hang out together.

The door bell rang and I opened it. It was Sakura and her mom. Her mom looks almost the same as her instead her hair is a way darker than her but they have the same color eyes. "Hello Sakura and Sakura's mom." I greeted them.

"Why hello Sasuke good to see you." Sakura's mom greeted me back. We both shook hands and Sakura smiled to both of us.

"So we're ready to go." Sakura said as she's excited to leave. I went out of the house, closed the doorand lock it with my house hey.

Then the 3 of us went inside the car. I was sitting next to Sakura at the back. Her mom was driving. Sakura and I stared at each other and smiled. We might fall inlove but we both know that we're still friends.

"So Sakura were are we going?" I asked because I hope it's a good and a safe place.

"Um we're going to the mall to hang out there eat dinner there and after that we're going to see a romance movie." Sakura answered. Her answer made my day because the mall was a nice place and it's like relaxing in the beach there but except it's somtimes loud there.

"That's cool I'm excited." I said. Sakura is so sweet she always smiles when she sees me because she likes me more than a friend. I do too and maybe we will end up being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah me too." Sakura replied. We hold eachothers hands like boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was gettinga little darker outside because it was almost nighttime. Sakura's mom stopped near the mall. It was like big bigger than the school. Then me and Sakura got out of the car and both greeted Sakura's mom good bye.

"Bye guys have fun!" Sakura's mom said and she waved goodbye.

"Bye we'll see you later!" We both said it and both woth waved back.

Then we got inside the mall. Inside it looks like it's pure golden. It has so many esculaters and elevators. Also it has a nice food court and so many stores there. There was a movie theatre upstairs. I felt like we're in heaven like our own private heaven. Then me and Sakura walked together around the mall holding hands.

"So this is really nice it's like walking on heaven." I said it like I was so happy.

"I know right this is like our first time together hanging out in the mall." Sakura replied. "So do you want to go to a food court and eat?" she asked.

"Sure I'm really starving!" I answered.

"I know right me too!" she replied.

We've both went to the food court. We bought food and sat on a table and eat. We were staring at eachother while we're eating. It's like a romance or dating thing to do even though we're not dating. We might be boyfriend and girlfriend when we hang out let's see.


	9. Sasuke & Sakura having fun at the mall!

So Sakura and I were eating dinner at the food court together. We started having a conversation about ourselves. It's realy nice having a conversation with her because she's so interesting and problably special to me.

"So I've been in this mall when I was little. It was so pretty and right now it's still the same." Sakura explained how she loves the mall. I agree on what she said about the mall although I've never been to the mall for a while. "Me and my friends go shopping together as usual and we both go on stores that are like less expensive but the clothes are nice there." she continued. "So what do you think?"

"For me it's really like big and amazing, it's like a privite hang out." I answered her, the reason why I said that it was our private hang out because the gang never goes this mall and all they do is just do stupid stuff otherthan smoking in the gate or drinking, they go clubbing or bar whatever every friday to have dance with hot people. For me I've never been clubbing or bar before because I hate losing my virginity. "You know something, you just made my day bringing me here thank you. I really like to hang out with you and you're like the most interesting person I've ever met." I continued talking to her and thank her because she is a good person to me in my heart.

"Aww Sasuke thank you too, I'm really glad that you said that you want to hang out with me because I wan't to get to know you more." Sakura thank you back. "Don't you think we should hang out again in the mall?" she asked that and totally agree although it is safe for me here because remember I will not hang out with the gang even though i still talk to them.

"Yeah definitly she should hang out here again although you make me happy and feel safe with you and you're always pretty." I answered and I really think she is pretty, more than pretty she is beautiful.

"Sasuke you called me pretty...?" Sakura felt surprise when I call her pretty but in a good way. "It's like the first time you call me pretty while I think myself as an ugly duckling, some people who are not my friends not friendly people calls me a big foreheaded person which makes me cry this happen way back but thanks for calling me pretty you're handsome like always." Sakura explained how she was surprise when I call her pretty. I disagree on what she said about her forehead and her calling herself an ugly duckling I mean she's not. I think her forehead is cute and it's not that big to me.

"Sakura you are not an ugly duckling and you're forehead is not that big." I explained to her this because I don't want her to put herself down. "I think you're pretty and I'm not lying. Just don't listen to people who calls you that I mean they're just bullies that never gets a life." I continued. "I like girls in the inside just like I like you Sakura..."

"Sasuke you make me so aww thanks I promise to you that I will not put the negatives to myself anymore." Sakura answered and agrees what I said about her. "It's just that I really got offended when they say that but I don't know why I always get that offended easily."

"Just believe in youself Sakura and remember you are always beautiful to me." I answered and made her blush I blush back at her.

We finnished eating and drinking our sodas. After that we're walking around the mall and we started holding hands. Then we went to some clothing store to try out clothes for fun and we're not buying them. Sakura and I tried on clothes that matches both of us, It was really fun. Also tried on some materials things and accerories that pairs us up. Then we're done doing that, Sakura and I walked to together holding hands. After that sat on the bench and we both start having a conversation with eachother again.

"This was fun and it's like the best day of my life." I said. "This is the day that we will remember."

"I know tell me about it." Sakura said with smile and a blush. "I'll never forget this day together at the mall." Sakura continued. "So in school how's it in chemistry working together for the project?" she asked that question which makes me more happy.

"It was fun just the two of us working together how nice." I answered her question. "You know I really like you more than a friend.." I told her that because I really want to be her boyfriend but I don't think she will accept that.

"You like me more than a friend...?" Sakura replied and she felt a little worried when I said that.

"Yeah but don't blame me when I said that, I said that because..." I paused because I'm not sure if I will say that I want to be her boyfriend and I do want to be her boyfriend because she's the right girl that I will date. I'm just too nervous to say that.

"Because what Sasuke tell please.." Sakura replied as she's waiting for me to answer.

"Ok it's because I want to be you're boyfriend and if you don't accept that it's okay with me." There I blurt out the fact that I want her to be my date. Right now I felt uncomfortable when I said that but unless she wants to be my girlfriend I will be more comfortable and happy.

"Oh Sasuke I do accept that because I felt the same way too." Sakura answered back. She said that really made my day more and more comfortable. "Sasuke I do want to be you're girlfriend too."

"So lets start being boyfriend/girlfriend!" I replied in a happy way.

We started hugging eachother and both turn around and around like relationships do. Then after that we both walked up on the esculator holding hands and blushed face to face. We both went upstairs to get tickets to watch a romance movie. We both went went to the cashier to buys tickets for the movie then got popcorn from the snack bar to share. After that we went in the movie threatre sat down at the seats far from it and watch the movie. We both started watching it and it was really amazing. It reminded me of Sakura and I in a realtionship together. We both chewed on our popcorns, Sakura had tear in her eye and I put my arms on her shoulder rubbing her arm. Sakura had her head on my shoulder and started crying alittle because of the movie. When I see the movie it also braught me to tears to. Sakura and I both started crying together and this moviemakes me feel sad.

After that the movie was finished and we both got out of the movie threatre and sat on the round table next to the snack bar. We both started having a conversation about the movie. The movie was really nice and romantic like Sakura and I. I will never forget that part too.

"When I look at the movie It was really said I mean so romanctic." Sakura said with her little tear in her eye.

I whiped her tear and started to reply. "I know right, it reminds me of our relationship together."

"This is made my day when we both saw this movie together." Sakura replied.

"This also made my day too." I replied

We were still sitting on the table and we're about to have out first kiss. I started to go first on the kiss and while Sakura came along with it. Then we both kissed and kissed. It made me felt good.

"Wow Sasuke the kiss was great!" Sakura said.

"Yeah our first kiss that we will remember." I said.

We've both went down stairs on the esculator. We walk together to the first entrance of the door to get outside. Then we're outside and Sakura called her mom to pick. It was 10:00 and it was really nighttime. Her mother came and we both got in the car. Her mom drove us to my house to get me home. Then she drove to my house. I started waving Sakura and her mom goodbye.

"Bye guys I'll see you next time!" I said goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke it was fun with you at the mall!" Sakura said goodbye.

"Bye Sasuke thanks for hanging out with Sakura!" Sakura's mom said goodbye.

Then Sakura's mom drove away from my house. Then I went inside my house feeling happy and I feel sleepy. I went to my room change my clothes and sleep on my bed. This day was getting better and better. Maybe next time we'll have a day like that again.


	10. Sasuke & Sakura finished their project!

Two days later I was at history class talking to the gang. In the chalk board it said quiz today and I kind of forgot there was a quiz. Yikes I didn't study I was way too busy talking to Sakura on the phone and I think I'm gonna fail. The gang continue talking about the bar/clubbing which I'm not into.

"Sasuke you should of been there I was dancing with some hot ladies and one of them kissed my cheeks oh it felt good." Suigetsu explained about it.

"Also I danced with hot guys it soo made my day!" Karin adds on to it.

"Oh some hot lady gave her number to me I'm gonna call her when I'm outta here!" Jugo also adds on.

"Very interesting..." I lied. No it wasn't interesting to me. Though I tried so hard not to talk to them but I have no one else in this class to talk to. At least I don't go to the gate with them anymore because that will cause me more trouble. Some of the fan girls in my class are staring at me because of my good looks it bugs me sometimes.

"Sasuke I texted you about it last friday and how come you didn't reply?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh you did? oops sorry forgot." I checked my phone near my pocket so the teaher won't see it. I lied again that I forgot to text because I really don't want him to spoil the date between Sakura and I.

As the class start the teacher passed the quiz papers to everyone and begin to do it. The questions where easy but the open-ended questionswas hard. I scrached my head with my pencil to figure out the three open-ended questions because 10 sentences I have to write on each of them. I answered those questions by trying so hard to figure it out. After that I hand it to the teacher and I start thinking that I'm going to fail but now that the teacher correct it infront of me I got a "B-" and it is the first day I got it!

"Thank you so much for giving me the good grade." I thank her by whispering to the teacher because I don't want to disturb other people that are taking the test.

"You're welcome Sasuke, this is the first time you got a better grade so keep it up." the Teacher replied with a whisper and tapped on my shoulder. I went back to my seat with a closed mouth smile on my face.

"So what did you get?" Suigetsu whispered. I knew he's going to laugh that I got a good grade and I'm not going to tell him because of that. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin never cared about school all they do is fool around there and pretending it's a chill out space for them. While I now take school more seriously my grade will be better. I used not care about school but now I do.

"Sorry I'm not telling you."

"Why you failed or did you..passed?"

"Don't worry about it figure it out."

"Ok fine be like that."

Everyone is now finished with their quiz. I bet Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin failed. I know they do bad stuff because I've been there done that but not any more. The bell rang and I walked fast to stay away from the gang.

"Sasuke why the hell are you walking so fast away from us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah Sasuke do you have an appointment?" Karin joked.

"Are trying to be Speedy Gonzales?" Jugo also joked.

"No guys it's because I'm gonna be late!" I answered so they will shut up.

"Wow I didn't know you were worried to be late." Suigetsu answered back but not answering them again.

"Yeah I can't believe you're worried to be late." Karin said it and I'm lying that I'm going to be late just to stay away from them because they're trashy.

"Haha Sasuke, relax dude you're not gonna getin trouble." Jugo said it and I didn't care.

The bell rang, I went to my chemistry class on time and sat next to my beloved Sakura. I told her that I got a good grade on my history quiz and she's like so proud of me. We talk to eachother about other stuff like our first friday night. Sakura the only girl that I loved, she likes me not because of my looks or talent, it's because she likes me as a nice person. I am always nice to her and I always act like a gentlemen to her.

"Sakura when I look at you, you always make me smile." I said holding her hands and feeling her softness.

"Sasuke-kun I felt the same way too." She said with a cute blush on her face i mean gosh i want to gently pinch her cheeks because I adore her soo much.

The class starts, Sakura and I are finishing our projects. We are making a water vapor machine. It will look like smoke and inside the machine it's just water. It's not going to be big and we could finish this one time. Sakura and I finished the project while everyone finnished at the same time as us. The teacher looked around and see if our projects and other classmates projects are great. Then the teacher came up to us and saw our project. She had an interesting look on her face when she figure if it's good or bad. Well obviously is good because me and Sakura worked very hard on it and I'm proud of myself and also proud of Sakura.

"So what do you think?" Sakura and I asked at the same time. I hope I will also get a better grade on this.

"Well I think you did excellent." the Teacher said it as proud as we are. "A+ for both of you!" the teacher gave me a good grade which makes us happy. "So is everyone else you all get A+'s!" wow I'm starting to like the teacher.

The bell rang and Sakura and I has to stay for a little to talk to the teacher. I think we are her favorite students depends on how she commpliments our project.

"You guys are unbelievebly amazing so I'm going to keep this beautiful water bending machine!" The teacher said. I can't believe it this is really making my day alive.

"Thanx we really love to work together!" Sakura said.

"I love working with this girl again!" I said by pointing at Sakura.

The teacher agree with us. "Well I'm going to make you 2 permanent partners!" she said it which makes us happy. "Well have a nice day you guys bye see you tommorow."

"Bye I'll see you too!" Sakura and I both said it at the same time.

Then we walk together at the hall ways having a nice conversation. Then Naruto came by with his girlfriend Hinata to say hello. I think Naruto is going to be my friend again because that boy is a good choice to be my friend.

"Hey guys good to see you!" Naruto greet Sakura and I.

"Oh I hope you guys have fun!" Hinata said.

"Good to see you guys!" I greeted them back.

"Maybe we both could double date anytime!" Sakura said. When she said that it also will bring our friendship together.

Then Naruto and Hinata both walk away from us. Sakura and I went outside of school to say goodbye. Sakura's mom came to pick up Sakura. Sakura and I kissed each other and her mom was like "aww". After that Sakura went inside the car and waved and said to me good bye with a smile on her face. I waved back and said good bye to her with a smile on her face. Then they left and I walk strait home hiding myself from the gang so they won't find me. I so happy right now with my life. I wonder what Itachi will say to me when I get home when I appoligize to him.


	11. The author's message to you guys!

**Hey guys I'm xBloomingFlower16x and this is my message to you guys. Um I recieve good reviewers and one of them said that I had a grammar problem in some of my chapters in the story. So yeah I do agree on this person about it because I have the same problem too but I just don't want anyone judging me about my grammar because I'm trying my best to make this story perfect. I'm sorry if I make mistakes but I'm going to fix some of them to make it better.**

**Also just to let you know Karin doesn't have a crush on Sasuke in this story so all the SasuSaku fans could be happy. In this story Sakura is not an emotional cry baby, I made her calm, easy going and relax but she sometimes feel little bit negetive about herself just because of her big forehead. To me I don't think her forehead isn't that big at all. So I made this story because I truly love SasuSaku. I predict that SasuSaku will come true in the manga and right now the manga is pissing me off a little. This story is all Sasuke's POVs no one else just Sasuke's. The reason why I made all Sasuke's POVs it's because when ever I search for the SasuSaku stories there are mostly normal POV's and mostly Sakura's POV's. So I make it Sasuke's because it's interesting and they don't make it Sasuke's fully POV's in any SasuSaku stories but I do like most of the stories because it's more romantic. :D**

**Another thing I have to say about this story, I'm going to take a break from it because I'm going to work on fixing my grammars in this story and I'm going to finish my other stories which mostly I fall beind on if I had the time to do so. If I don't have time to do those things maybe I have homework and other important stuff to do or maybe I'm just too lazy to do so. I'm still going to continue this story because there's more chapters that I have to finished and then it will be the end. You guys could print this story if you want BUT don't plagerize!**

**So this is my response and I hope you understand that I can mistakes and everybody makes mistakes. So have a nice day! SasuSaku 4ever3! ^_^**


End file.
